fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Fuller House (episode)
For the Netflix series, see Fuller House. Fuller House is episode twenty of season four of Full House. It originally aired on February 22, 1991. Opening Teaser Danny comes home from a parent-teacher meeting with a way to help Stephanie with her fractions problems (no pun intended). Not only is he going to help, but so is the rest of the family. Suddenly, Michelle bursts into D.J. and Stephanie's room, announcing, "They're back! They're back!" And that causes everyone to run downstairs. Synopsis Jesse and Becky return from their honeymoon on the Polynesian island of Bora Bora. She reminds him that he needs to start packing if he is going to move to her house. In his now-empty room, Jesse takes a look at the pink bunny picture on the wall, just as Danny comes in. Danny helps Jesse reminisce about that first day when he moved in to help Danny, as we get a flashback to the series premiere, including the many hugs in the "pink bunny room". He says that he moved in for two weeks, but did not know those two weeks would turn into four years. Despite the entire family giving them their well-wishes and hugs and even helping with the packing, Michelle is the only one who does not take that very well, because she does not want him to move out, so she starts packing up her things so she can go with him, even singing her "Moving Day" song (see Quotes). Danny reminds her that it's only Jesse that's moving, and she reminds him that they're supposed to be one big happy family. She runs from the family gathering in anger, much to the family's shock (and the studio audience's groans), so it's up to Jesse to bail her out of her problem. He has a "little talk" with her (as inspirational music plays) and she gives him her stuffed toy pig to remember her by, and he gives her his pink bunny picture to remember him by. After they say goodbye to each other, he stands in her doorway and she sits on her bed, both heartbroken, with tears running down their faces. And even worse, when Becky tries to console her, she misinterprets that as the whole family moving into their house (which explains her packing her stuff). With Jesse gone, Stephanie has a chance to move back into what was her room in the series premiere. When she visits D.J. in their room as D.J. and Kimmy study, Kimmy asks her when she will move, to which she replies, "When I'm in the mood", as she lays down on her bed. D.J., thinking that she is indeed in the mood as of right now, decides that they will move for her, and they each grab one end of her bed and move it out into the former room, as she says all the while, "OK, I'm in the mood, I'm in the mood!" Later that night, an elated D.J. calls Kimmy about having her own room for the time being (even calling Stephanie's side her own in the process), while Stephanie feels empty about herself being and sleeping without her roommate. She pays a visit to her original room, where D.J. tells her that sleeping in separate rooms will bring them closer together. They are always together, so they never miss each other; but with them in separate rooms, they can miss each other like crazy and still be closer together. They experiment with this before getting their shuteye, and it seems to work! They keep moving away until Stephanie's out the door, and D.J. can only close it and exclaim a fist-pumping "YES!" Jesse's belongings are moved to Becky's house, but he has his own feelings of emptiness, having moved out of the one that he grew to love. As she tries to comfort him, he is reminded that at that moment he normally would be singing " " to Michelle (which she calls "the Teddy bear song") along with Danny and Joey. So, he starts singing a slow, sad rendition of it, and at the same time, the scene transitions to Danny and Joey singing the song to Michelle (but with the normal tempo). Nothing seems to cheer Michelle up – until Jesse arrives for a visit on the next morning, with another fractions lesson in the making. Becky sets it up to where they will be spending the night at the Tanner house, sleeping on two cots in the attic. That night (as inspirational music plays a second time), she tells him that she talked to Danny, and he has agreed to let the house's 1,300 square-foot attic be renovated into a family-sized apartment for them to live in so Jesse does not have to move out. As a result, a new arrangement is made, to which the rest of the family is notified as they make their way down to the new place. Joey will move into Jesse's old room after the attic is renovated, and Jesse and Joey's office will be moved from the attic to what used to be the garage and then Joey's room and become a studio, while D.J. and Stephanie will keep the room they have been sharing (complete with Stephanie's "Honey, I'm home!"), and Michelle will keep hers. The happy reunion is capped off with Michelle hanging the "pink bunny" picture on the wall of the new couple's new room and everyone singing the "Teddy bear song" to her (with the audience applause and EP credits' appearance upon completion). Quotes Michelle: as she packs her suitcase It's moving day, it's moving day. Hey, baby, hey...gasps I should be on the radio. Trivia This is the second episode where Stephanie temporarily moves out (the first being "Divorce Court" in season 3), but the only time she moves back into her old room. This episode name was also the inspiration for the reboot series, Fuller House. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes